disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Rocks
The Black Rocks are mysterious sharp rocks that came out of the ground surrounding the spot where the magical flower originated from, and later played a part in the return of Rapunzel's long hair. The rocks are later revealed to be the destructive creations of the Moonstone Opal used for the purpose of defending itself, but also longing to be reunited with the Sundrop, its polar opposite. Background These mysterious rocks are invasive and unbreakable, and seemingly capable of growing anywhere. They are generated from a strange opal floating in the center of a meteor, the source of the black rocks' power. An ancient scroll from Quirin implies that the rocks, and by extension the opal that creates them, may have been made from a drop of moonlight, with reference of the golden flower that comes from the drop of sunlight. When the opal came into the possession of a king named Edmund, the rocks grew and ravaged his kingdom into an inhospitable wasteland. Anyone who came close to the opal would meet an unfortunate end. With no way to remove the opal without summoning more rocks, Edmund instructed his guard to hide the existence of the opal and his kingdom from the rest of the world. Unfortunately, the rocks managed to spread to the kingdom of Corona when the Magical Golden Flower was removed to save the Queen and her unborn daughter, and the rocks started to sprout out of the ground where the royal guards found the flower. Role in the series Season One Cassandra brings Rapunzel to the rocks while sneaking her out for some downtime. When Rapunzel reaches out to touch one of them, a powerful energy burst from the rocks knocks the two girls off their feet and somehow grows back Rapunzel's long golden blonde hair. A few months after Rapunzel touched the rocks, they begin to sprout throughout the land. They began to appear around Varian's village, Old Corona. Every time Rapunzel went near them, her hair would glow along with the rocks, indicating that they are somehow connected. Varian promised to help Rapunzel and Cassandra understand the rocks better and to keep their work a secret. As the number of rocks started to destroy the village, Varian learns that they would not stop "growing", and once they had destroyed his village they would start making their way to Corona. Varian desperately tries to use alchemy in his attempt to stop them, until his experiments get his father crystallized in an amber-like substance. In "The Quest for Varian", Rapunzel uses her hair to interact with the rocks and triggers a shock wave to stun the troops chasing her, but in the process, it causes the rocks to rapidly grow and destroy her tower. They discover the ancient scroll referencing both the rocks and the golden flower, suggesting the two elements originated from the sun and the moon. In "Secret of the Sun Drop", the rocks slowly begin to grow closer towards Corona. Following Varian's abduction of the Queen, King Frederic confesses to Rapunzel that he had known all along what the rocks were, revealing that on the night of her birth, he was warned by Quirin against removing the flower, revealing he would reap unimaginable consequences and awaken a darkness, which resulted in the black rocks. During the battle in Old Corona against Varian's army of Automatons, Eugene gets an idea to throw the automatons onto the rocks to destroy them. Meanwhile, Rapunzel and Frederic are trapped by Varian in a failed attempt to ambush him. Varian then uses Rapunzel's unbreakable hair as a drill tip in an effort to drill through the amber to free his imprisoned father, but it fails. In the end, the black rocks completely surround Rapunzel when Varian threatens her mother and Cassandra by driving a giant automation, but when the tips of her hair touched them, they triggered shockwaves that destroy the automatons. Rapunzel finally understands that this was her destiny, realizing she shouldn't run away from the rocks, but she is supposed to face them. Rapunzel then grips the rocks and successfully controls them to defeat Varian and his automatons. The rocks then breach the kingdom's border wall and begin to lay flat, pointing to the outside world. Having an epiphany, Frederic admits he thought the rocks' purpose was to destroy Corona but ignoring them only made the danger worse. He encourages Rapunzel to follow the rocks to their destination. In the aftermath, the black rocks are revealed to be breakable by a mysterious warrior with a black sword made of the same material. Season Two In "Beyond the Corona Walls", the episode's prologue reveals that the rocks had existed and corrupted a kingdom twenty-five years ago, before the sun drop flower was uprooted. Adira attempts to cut Rapunzel's hair with her black rock sword but it fails. It is also revealed that the rocks have already spread to other places, among them the city of Vardaros that Rapunzel's group visits in the episode. During the wedding crash, Rapunzel tries to activate the power of the black rocks again but it doesn't work anymore. Adira explains that it's because the rocks had found the Sun Drop, or Rapunzel in this case. At the end of the episode, Adira shows the second part of the ancient scroll, which illustrates a castle called the Dark Kingdom surrounded by the black rocks. In "Lost and Found", the spirit of Lord Demanitus, inhabiting the body of Vigor the Visionary, reveals to Rapunzel, Eugene and Pascal that long ago, an ancient power fell from the heavens and divided itself into the Sun Drop and the Moonstone, both of which seek to reunite themselves. After reassembling the Graphtic Scroll, Demanitus urges Rapunzel to use the incantation in the scroll to unite the Sun Drop and Moonstone, saying the ancient power can either be used for good or evil, and warns her that if she doesn't go through it with, the black rocks will reawaken and seek her out, destroying everything in their path. In "Destinies Collide", the origins behind the Moonstone and it's connection to the Dark Kingdom is revealed. Similar to the origins of the Sundrop, the Moonstone was created when a single drop of moonlight fell from the heavens, but unlike the Sundrop, the Moonstone possessed the power to destroy and kill any who would try and claim it. The Dark Kingdom was created from the Moonstone's power and ever since it's creation, the Dark Kings, rulers of the land all took an oath to protect the rest of the world from the Moonstone. For generations, the legacy of the Dark Kings protecting the opal continued on, until it's current ruler, King Edmund tried to end the legacy, attempting to destroy the Moonstone for good. Unfortunately, his attempts lead to a disastrous event, almost costing him his life and the destruction of the Dark Kingdom. King Edmund fortunately survived the catastrophe, but it cost him dearly, losing both his right arm and wife in the process. In the aftermath of the tragic events, King Edmund ordered his subjects to leave and never return since the Dark Kingdom was no longer safe and even sent away his only child and heir to the throne, Eugene. King Edmund also commanded his most skilled guards, Quirin, Adira and Hector to leave the kingdom to stop anyone from finding the stone while he remained behind to further ensure it's protection. The Brotherhood went their separate ways, but only Adira believed the solution was to find the opal's counterpart to put an end to it's power for good. After years of searching, Adira found the Sundrop in Rapunzel who harnessed it's power. From then onwards, Adira made it her mission to lead Rapunzel and her friends to the Dark Kingdom to grab the stone and restore balance to the world at last. However, she kept her intentions secret, unaware of the consequences that will befall the princess once acquiring the stone. Eventually, Rapunzel and her friends finally arrived at the Dark Kingdom, but encounter an obstacle in King Edmund, determined to keep them away from the opal at all costs. However, during his encounter with the group, King Edmund shockingly found himself reunited with his long-lost son, Eugene after 25 years apart. King Edmund took his son's return as a sign, believing Eugene's return to his kingdom is his destiny to finally put an end to the Moonstone once and for all. Although Eugene was reluctant, he came to listen and aid his father in his goal after learning he may very well lose Rapunzel to the opal, the same way he lost his deceased mother, but not without facing conflict and uncertainty within himself. After a change in heart, however, Eugene comes to fully devote himself to helping Rapunzel and manages to help his father understand and accept Rapunzel's destiny. In the meantime, Rapunzel’s hair and the Black Rocks began to react more to the other's presence as Rapunzel and her friends get closer to the Moonstone. The Black Rocks later begin to help Rapunzel and create a path for her when she ventures in the dangerous underground sewers that lead her towards the Throne Room. Eventually after an epic battle, Rapunzel enters the Moonstone chamber, where the rocks react to the presence of the Sundrop, pointing directly to the Moonstone. A path is created for Rapunzel to cross and as she approaches with the Moonstone reacting to her presence and removing itself from its cage. Rapunzel reaches out to the stone, prepared to fulfil her destiny, but before she can touch it, Cassandra suddenly thrusts her arm forward and takes it herself. Horrified, Rapunzel asks Cassandra what she's doing and as the Moonstone begins to glow, Cassandra angrily declares that she is fulfilling her destiny. She raises the Moonstone and its raw power is great enough to send Rapunzel, Eugene, and Pascal flying backwards across the bridge. The Moonstone begins to radiate with undiluted, raw power as Cassandra struggles to control it. The walls in the chamber begin to go haywire as Cassandra finally takes control of the stone, driving it into her chest as she screams. The Black Rocks begin to sprout at an unstoppable pace, covering the bridge, the platform, and the area near the doorway. The stone begins to drastically change Cassandra's appearance, completely destroying her armor and replaces it with a dark blue and black outfit made from the rocks themselves. The energy of the Moonstone courses through her and envelopes her to the point that her hair and eyes change to bright blue. Rapunzel, Eugene, and Pascal look on in horror, witnessing Cassandra transforming from friend to foe as well as the fulfillment of Demanitus' prophecy. Season Three Subsequently, in "Rapunzel's Return", Cassandra demonstrates a measure of control over the black rocks as she steals Adira's Shadow Blade and ultimately flees. In "Return of the King" and "Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?", Cassandra struggles to manipulate the black rocks but doesn't achieve anything until Zhan Tiri encourages her to channel her anger towards Rapunzel. The regrowth of Rapunzel's hair by the rocks was revealed in "Beginnings". When Rapunzel came into contact with the rocks, part of the rocks' powers from the Moonstone went into her hair, which made it grow long and indestructible like them to protect her on her journey to the Dark Kingdom. In "Be Very Afraid", Cassandra discovers that the rocks turn red in response to her fear. This causes the rocks in Corona to grow in size and turn red, inducing people's biggest fears and turning them into statues from prolonged exposure. Rapunzel and Varian travel to the Demanitus Device chamber to apply Varian's alchemical amber potion to cut off the rocks' power, only to find it doesn't work on red rocks. Rapunzel then spotted a single black rock amidst the others, and it was slowly turning red. As Varian made his way to the single black rock, Rapunzel touched a red one at the same time Cassandra did, causing the former best friends to briefly sense each other. In the end, Varian used his potion on the black rock, causing all the red ones to revert to black and recede into the ground all the way to Cassandra's position, while the victims are restored to normal. In "Cassandra's Revenge" Cassandra returns to Corona demanding that Rapunzel hand over the Graphtic Scroll saying it will prove they are still friends. Later, Cassandra follows Rapunzel and the others Varian's new lab where he has been translating the scroll. She eventually gets the scroll and kidnaps Varian since he destroyed the translation notes and he was the only one who could read the scroll now. Later, she gives him truth serum while he's sleeping forcing him to reveal a third incantation. One that will allow Casandra to have complete control over the black rocks. She then rebuilds Rapunzel's Tower using the black rocks and imprisons Varian, who through the song, "Nothing Left to Lose" tried to get her to realize that was she was doing would cost her everything she had in life. Trivia *The black mysterious rocks were inspired by etched Gibeon iron meteorites. Gallery Screenshots tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps com-3129.jpg tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps com-3209.jpg|Rapunzel about to touch a rock Tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps com-6314.jpg What the Hair 33.jpg Great Expotations 24.jpg|Rapunzel, Cassandra and Varian's reflection in the rocks Queen for a Day 12.jpg|The rocks spouting out of the ground next to Varian Old Corona 4.jpg|Old Corona spread with Black Rocks black rocks shockwave.jpg|Shockwave triggered Rapunzel's Tower Destroyed.jpg|The destruction of the tower Secret of the Sun Drop 48.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 41.jpg Old Corona 3.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 5.png Secret of the Sun Drop 34.jpg|Rapunzel controlling the rocks Secret of the Sun Drop 37.jpg|Pointing to a direction through the wall Black Rocks Cut.jpg|Cut by Adira Black Rock The Dark Kingdom.jpg|The Dark Kingdom Beyond the Corona Walls 33.jpeg|The Opal aka The Moonstone The gem within the Opal.png|A close-up of the Opal's gem The piece of black rock that became Adira's sword.png Black Rock Sword.jpg|The sword cannot cut Rapunzel's hair Rapunzel and the Great Tree (28).jpg|The journey continues Black Rocks Rapunzeltopia.jpg Caravan destroyed again.jpg Destinies Collide.png Destinies Collide (43).jpg Destinies Collide (23).jpg Destinies Collide (28).jpg Destinies Collide.jpg|Rapunzel facing the Moonstone Evil Cassandra.jpg|Cassandra possessed by the Moonstone Be Very Afraid (7).jpg Be Very Afraid (27).jpg|Varian discovered the black rocks have turned red. Islands Apart (100).png Screenshot 2020-02-05 at 4.23.26 PM.png Cassandra's Revenge (17).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (13).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (18).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (10).jpg|Varian trapped in a makeshift cage of black rocks. Cassandra's Revenge (71).jpg|Cassandra's black rocks throne RapunzelsTangledAdventure3x12CassandraMoondropPower.jpg Cassandra's Revenge (61).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (98).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (100).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (101).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (102).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (103).jpg Concept Art Images Secret of the Sun Drop concept 5.png Secret of the Sun Drop concept 6.png Destinies Collide concept 1.jpg Destinies Collide concept 2.jpg Destinies Collide concept 5.png Destinies Collide concept 6.jpg References Category:Objects Category:Tangled objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Created by Magic Category:Weapons